A World of Darkness
by rsb90
Summary: Phoebe is the queen of the underworld. Cole is the source and they have a son, Michael who is a year old. Piper and Paige join their sister, and three familiar faces come back from the afterlife to make things right.
1. A Dark World

**Prolog**

Piper looked out of her window and thoughtfully gazed out at the once prosperous San Francisco. Phoebe was the Queen of the Underworld. She had given birth to her son, Michael, 1 year ago. The evil baby that would be the most powerful source ever. Cole, was the source. And in the year that Phoebe had accepted her new position, the world had been cast into darkness. Why? She thought. Why didn't I listen to Paige? She was right. Everyday Piper beat herself up over it. Phoebe was very powerful. She had received pyro kinesis, flaming, fireballs, and telekinesis for powers. Piper went down in the kitchen where Paige, and Leo were eating breakfast. Good Morning. Said Leo.

Mm. Grumbled Piper. Are you still beating yourself up over Phoebe? Asked Paige. No. Just basking in the misery the world is in. Piper replied. She chose that. Said Leo. No. Piper said angrily. Cole forced her. The Seer forced her. We'll find a way to bring her back. Said Leo.

**Penthouse**

Phoebe glanced at her crystal ball. Poor Piper. But it's not my fault she didn't want to join us. She thought. She looked at her son. My beautiful baby boy. She said quietly to him while he was playing with his toys. She, Michael, and Cole lived in the penthouse. Her life was amazing. I never thought I would enjoy living and causing darkness and evil. The city, was dark. Evil ruled. Chaos ensued every day. Buildings were collapsed and in ruin. Forget the underworld, we can have it here.

I need to turn Piper and Paige evil. Then this will truly be the best thing in the entire universe.


	2. The Queen and her Kingdom

The world was thriving in darkness and evil. The Charmed Ones no longer existed. The city was covered by dark clouds. Cole was the Source, Phoebe was his queen. Piper and Paige still lived in the manor and Leo is still there whitelighter. Piper went up to the attic. She was going to look through the Book of Shadows to see if there was a way to bring Phoebe back. When she got to the attic, she noticed something was wrong. A black aura was emitting from it. "What the hell?" Piper thought. She walked to it and the book opened to a spell. One that Piper had never seen before. Then she fell into a trance. It caused her to chant the spell.

"_In this dark hour I call upon the ancient power_

_Hear my plea, bring powers of evil to me_

_Awaken my new destiny, to embrace a new fate_

_ Whether it be now or be late so shall it be"_

Leo orbed in as she was chanting the spell. "Piper?" But it was too late. She threw up her hands and turned Leo into a block of ice. Then she shimmered to the underworld.

Phoebe sat on her throne in a dark velvet red dress. She wore a crown of beautiful jewels and stones on her head. "Piper I'm so happy to see you!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm here to serve you and Cole." Piper replied. "Oh but we have plenty of time for that. Welcome to your new home!" Phoebe said. "Where is Paige?" she asked. "Still up there." Luckily I was drawn to the book. She will come in time." Said Piper.

Paige walked in the attic to find Leo frozen. "Oh no!" She was surprised.

"_Frozen being thaw out_

_Whether it was a creature tall or stout_

_Unfreeze please!"_

Leo unfroze. "Crappy spell but it worked." Paige said. "What happened to you?"

"Piper turned evil." "She is in the underworld now." Said Leo. "What?" Paige asked astonished. "I don't know how to bring her back." Said Leo.

"I think I know a way." Said Paige. She opened to the page in the book that had the summoning spell in it. She chanted it and three women appeared. Grams, Patty, and Prue. She explained what was happening. They all agreed to help Paige.

Damn it! Paige summoned Mom, Grams, and Prue! Phoebe bellowed at Cole.

"Don't worry, Paige will soon come to us, why don't we send Piper to get her?" Said Cole. "Good idea. Replied Phoebe "Piper come here!" Phoebe commanded. "Go and turn Paige evil." And Piper shimmered out.

At the manor Piper shimmered and grabbed Paige. She screamed and Grams, Patty and Prue ran into the conservatory but were too late. She was taken.

Bow before your masters! Piper bellowed. Paige obeyed and Phoebe cast a spell that brought her to evil. As soon as they were ready, the Evil Charmed Ones shimmered to the manor where Patty, Prue, and Grams were figuring what to do.

"Long time no see Prue." Said Phoebe.

"Cute Phoebe, looks like you've changed." Prue replied.

Phoebe sent a blast of fire at Prue and she deflected it. Piper threw and energy ball at Patty but she froze it. Grams sent the three of them flying into the wall. Leo orbed in. Just in time for Paige to shoot an arrow at him wounding him.


	3. The Power of 3 vs the Power of 3

Chapter 3

The Power of 3 vs. the Power of 3

"Memories return and heal an evil soul

For she has taken her dark toll

Bring her back to light

In this black of night!" Grams chanted. It restored Paige.

"Thanks Grams." Said Paige. "You're welcome." Grams replied.

Paige had ordered Piper and Phoebe to stop it. They had done serious damage to the manor and finally left.

"Boy, a lot sure has changed since I was alive." Said Prue.

"It's been like this since Phoebe and Cole got married." Paige replied.

"They turned the world into darkness. Evil rules the streets, and it is an unrelenting force." "Maybe if we vanquished Cole, it would turn her good." Said Prue.

"It would but Phoebe may remain the ruler of the underworld." Said Patty.

"Yes, she may not come back, and the damage could be worse." Grams added.

"But what choice do we really have? Evil would be set back for years, and plus, she may then realize what she has done." Prue replied. "I believe that we should vanquish him. It really is the only thing we can do to even help the world come back to being good again" Paige added. They agreed and went about their business to stop this reign of madness.

Paige suggested they use the spell that was used to vanquish the old source. Patty made a potion to bind Phoebe's and Michael's powers. Grams decided to use the same spell to stop Piper from staying evil. As soon as they were ready, they went to the underworld where the queen was waiting.


	4. Cole's Death

Chapter 4

Cole's Death

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Phoebe sneered. "Were bringing you back from this". Prue replied. "Oh little miss perfect back from the dead is going to force me to resign my position as queen?" said Phoebe. "Never." "I am with Cole now." Phoebe continued.

Piper lashed out at Prue with an energy ball. Prue deflected it back. Piper blew it up. "See you haven't lost your touch." Said Piper. "No I still got it." Prue replied. She waved her hand and sent Piper flying into the wall. She was unconscious. Cole flamed in angry. "What is the meaning of this?" Cole screamed, angrily. Paige, the spell! Grams chided. "We all have to say this." Said Paige. Grams, Patty, Prue, and Paige all held hands in a circle and said the spell:

_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melody, Laura, Grace, Melinda!_

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us; in this time and in this place; vanquish this evil from time and space! _

Cole screamed and he disintegrated before their eyes. Phoebe yelled and started to cry.

"How dare you!" Phoebe said sobbing. She raised her hand and sent the four of them flying. "Phoebe, we had no choice! Do you realize what the world is like now? You chose the path of evil. We had to get you back, we didn't want to kill Cole but we had to because it was the only way for us to reach you." Said Prue.

"Shut up! You bitch, how can you come down here and tell me what I did wrong? You don't just come back from the dead and say that I made the wrong choice." Phoebe screamed through a face full of tears.

"Phoebe! We still need you-but she was cut off. Phoebe, who was full of anger, sent Prue flying. She made a fireball in her hand, and sent it towards Patty. Patty froze it.

Grams sent it back towards Phoebe but she dodged it. Then Patty threw the binding potion but Phoebe destroyed it with her pyrokinesis. Then she chanted some weird spell and it sent the four of them back to the manor.

Leo was nearly dead. "Oh my god!" Paige shrieked. "You have to try and heal him." Said Grams. "But I don't- I can't do that." Paige replied. "Yes you can." Patty reassured her. So Paige was able to heal Leo. "Wh- What's going on? Leo said dazed. "It's okay, we vanquished Cole and you almost died." Paige replied. "Where's Piper?" asked Leo. "Right here". Said a voice. Piper shimmered in. "What do you want? Paige said defensively. "It's okay, I don't work for Phoebe anymore, but I still have demonic powers." Said Piper. "For now that's good since you don't have the power of three." Said Leo. "We have to go now." Said Grams. "Where?" asked Paige. "Back to the spirit realm." Patty replied. After quick goodbyes, they left.

"Why do I still have my demonic powers?" asked Piper. 'Probably because Phoebe is still evil." Leo replied. "But you need all the power you can get to take down Phoebe." He continued.

With that, Piper, Paige, and Leo began to devise a plan to stop Phoebe.

**Coming Soon: **Chapter 5, "The Rise and Fall of Phoebe Halliwell".


	5. The Rise and Fall of Phoebe Halliwell

**Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews! I am so sorry for waiting so long to update. I promise that Chapter 6 won't take as long.**

Chapter 5

The Rise and Fall of Phoebe Halliwell

While at the manor, Piper, Paige, and Leo noticed a storm brewing. It was Phoebe, she was somehow manipulating nature. Or was it her child? Michael was destined to be the most powerful force of evil the world has ever seen. His abilities continued to manifest themselves from the time he was first conceived, up until now.

"What are you guys think we should do?" "We don't have a lot of time." Said Paige.

"Well, you and I are going down into the underworld." We still have binding potions that we can use." Said Piper.

"Shouldn't Leo come with us in case Phoebe hurts us?" Asked Paige.

"Now that I think about it, he should." "But should we try the penthouse first?" "That was Phoebe and Cole's lair after they took over." Inquired Piper.

"I think we should try the penthouse, and if she isn't there than we go to the underworld." Said Leo. Then they orbed out.

They orbed in to the penthouse, and Phoebe was sitting in a chair facing the window.

"I knew you would come back." Said Phoebe. "I hope you are reconsidering staying on my side." Said Phoebe in a demonic voice.

"The source has possessed her." Said Leo. "Throw the potion!

Piper threw the potion but Phoebe destroyed it.

"Enough of this." Said Piper. She chanted a spell in some strange language. Phoebe fell to the floor and from her body coalesced a strange being. It was a shadow-like figure that spoke to them: "You can't destroy me!" "I am the Source." Phoebe got up and the sisters cast the source vanquishing spell. The being exploded and the group were thrown back. The penthouse that Phoebe and Cole and Michael lived in was nothing but a pile of rubble. Suddenly everything was back to normal, or was it? Even though Piper and Phoebe no longer had demonic powers, what about her baby? It turns out; Michael was going to be a good witch. She had a premonition of his powers; he currently has the power of telekinesis. In the future, he would have the ability of empathy, levitation, and temporal stasis. As happy as she was to here that he would be a good witch, she was still heartbroken over losing Cole. They all orbed back to the Manor. It had been a long day.

_The final chapter is going to be short and sweet. I promise I will try and have it up later this week some time. Sorry that this story has been so short. I am planning on writing my own version of what the series finale should be, so that will be a little longer._


	6. A Happy Ending

Chapter 6

A Happy Ending

Phoebe Halliwell held Michael and looked out her window thoughtfully. The night her sisters came back from the penthouse after destroying the evil inside her was a painful sleepless one. She had many things one her mind. She kept thinking about Cole and their marriage. She worried about her son. Would she be able to take care of him?

Piper walked in the room and sat next to Phoebe on her bed.

"How are you holding up?" asked Piper.

"Okay I guess." Phoebe replied.

"I know you've been through a lot." "And it will take time to heal." "I felt the same way when Prue died." Said Piper.

"I'm just scared." Said Phoebe. ""I don't know if I can handle being a single mother to a magical child."

"You're not alone Phoebe." "You've got me and Paige to back you up." "Cole was evil, and we had to save the power of three." Piper replied.

Piper left Phoebe alone to think. But Piper had a surprise of her own to tell everyone.

"Pheebs!" "Could you come down here please?" yelled Piper.

"What's going on?" she asked as she noticed Leo and Paige were standing in the living room.

"I got a little phone call today." Said Piper.

"From who? And what about?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about being the only mother in this household." "I'm pregnant!" said Piper.

"That's wonderful!" everyone exclaimed.

So the sisters went on being the Charmed Ones and protecting the innocent while vanquishing evil. Piper has joyful news and Phoebe was getting ready to move on. Life right then and there was pretty decent.

_Sorry that the chapter was short, but this story is finished. I am going to start a new story that is my own version of the series finale. I don't have a title yet, but you'll know when I'll have it up. Tomorrow is a possibility. I am going to make it a lot longer than this story though._


End file.
